Private Experimente
by secret2013
Summary: Grissom experimentiert - mit oder an Sara ?


**Private Experimente**

Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Grissom merkte es mit jedem Tag mehr.

Dabei fing alles ganz harmlos an. Harmlos ? Er machte sich wirklich etwas vor.

Ein Fall hatte ihn und sein Team in die Berge von Las Vegas geführt. Er hatte alle zur Suche nach Beweisen in einem kleinen Waldstück eingeteilt und nach einer Weile krochen sie mehr oder weniger erfolgreich auf der Erde. Grissom stand nach einer Weile auf, sein Rücken machten das einfach nicht mehr mit. Statt dessen lief er umher und sammelte ein was die anderen gefunden hatten. So fand er sich auch in Saras Bereich wieder. Da kniete sie und er blickte auf ihren Po, der in engen Jeans steckte. Ungewöhnlich, dachte er noch. Dann rutschte noch das T-Shirt nach oben und Grissoms Phantasie war nicht mehr zu stoppen. Er sah sich schnell die Distanz überwinden. Dann stand er direkt hinter ihr und erlaubte sich seine Hand auf den Hintern zu legen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten und sah ihm in die Augen. Dann bewegte sie sich provokativ und er gab ihr einen Klaps.

Mehr, hörte er sie sagen.

Plötzlich knackte ein Zweig und er kam zurück in die Gegenwart. Auch Sara hatte das Geräusch gehört.

„Grissom. Ich habe dich gar nicht gehört."

Täuschte sie sich oder war er tatsächlich rot im Gesicht?

Grissom versuchte die Kontrolle über seine Gedanken und seinem Körper wiederzubekommen.

„Hast du etwas für mich?"

Immer, hätte sie am liebsten erwidert. Aber das hatte er sicher nicht gemeint.

Sie stand auf und entfernte den Staub von ihrer Kleidung.

„Nein, ich habe nichts gefunden."

Sie sahen sich kurz an. Irgendwas lag in der Luft, aber der Moment war vorüber als Nick nach Grissom rief.

„Ja, ich komme."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort an Sara zu richten, ging er davon.

Noch einmal gerettet, dachte er.

Xxx

Aber es wurde nicht besser. Seine Phantasien wurden immer intensiver.

Und er wusste, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, dass er in Saras Anwesenheit seine Selbstkontrolle verlieren würde.

Nach einer langen Schicht war es dann schließlich soweit.

Sara stand am Layouttisch und betrachtete die Kleidung einer Verdächtigen. Sehr gewagte Unterwäsche. Grissom stoppte als er sie über den Tisch gebeugt sah. Er ging zu ihr und stellte sich neben sie.

„Grissom, als Mann. Gefällt dir diese Wäsche?"

Er nahm einen dünnen BH zur Hand.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, dass es auf die Trägerin ankommt."

Sara legte ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Dich macht so etwas also nicht an?"

„Doch sicher. Aber nur an der richtigen Frau."

Grissom sollte dieses Gespräch beenden. Sofort.

„Interessant. Also wenn jemand nicht so etwas Erotisches tragen würde, könnte es trotzdem sexy wirken."

„Sicher. Und die Trägerin würde genauso empfinden."

Sara schwieg. Was für eine merkwürdige Richtung das ganze nahm.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?"

Er löste sich vom Tisch und stellte sich hinter sie.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften.

Sara hielt den Atem an.

Langsam fuhr er mit seinen Händen unter ihr T-Shirt. Zum ersten Mal fühlte er ihre nackte Haut an dieser Stelle.

Sara stand ganz still.

Er lies seine Hände weiter nach oben wandern. Und stoppte dann als er ihren BH spürte.

„Also mich macht das an. Deine Haut zu fühlen, deine Hitze. Und nun deinen BH. Die letzte Hürde zwischen meinen Händen und deinen Brüsten."

Sie stöhnte auf.

„Grissom."

Er lehnte sich nach vorn und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Es macht dich an, oder?"

„Ja."

„Und du hast doch bestimmt keine Spitzenwäsche an."

„Nein."

„Wirklich nicht? Ich muss das noch genauer erforschen."

Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Brüste. Seine Finger spielten mit den harten Nippeln.

„Also, das fühlt sichsehr erregt und sexy an."

Plötzlich lies er los.

„Grissom bitte."

„Geduld, Honey. Geduld."

Er zog sich zu sich heran. Plötzlich fühlte sie wie er mit einer Hand ihre Jeans öffnete und mit der Hand hinein fuhr.

Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehr. Zum Glück, dachte er sonst würde sie vielleicht jeden Respekt vor ihm verlieren. Sein Atem ging immer schneller, je näher seine Hand nach unten wanderte. Schließlich war er ihn ihren Höschen, spürte wie feucht und erregt sie war.

„Das beweist meine Theorie. Du bist erregt. Sehr erregt."

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand hin und hier.

Sara öffnete unbewusst ihre Beine und gewehrte ihm so besseren Zugang.

„Du bist ein gutes Forschungsobjekt. Sehr entgegenkommend. Sehr geeignet für meine Versuche. Denkst Du nicht auch."

„Ja", stöhnte sie auf.

„Dann komme ich zum nächsten Versuch."

„Ja bitte."

„Bist du sicher? Ich kann mir auch ein anderes Versuchsobjekt suchen."

„Bitte nein."

„Ich weiß nicht. Du bist so ungeduldig."

„Ich verspreche geduldig zu sein."

Grissom konnte kaum fassen was er da tat und das Sara es zuließ.

„Honey, bist du sicher. Ich will nicht, dass du dich verpflichtet fühlst."

„Unsinn, es ist doch für die Wissenschaft."

Er küsste sie auf den Hals. Genau.

„Gut. Sag mir wie du dich fühlst."

„Erregt, heiß, hungrig."

„Hungrig. Worauf?"

Sara biss sich auf die Lippe. Genau in diesem Moment lies Grissom zwei Finger in ihre Scheide gleiten.

„Darauf. Auf deine Finger. Deine Hand. Auf dich."

„Keine gute Idee. Wir sind im Lab."

Im Lab, dachte Grissom.

Jederzeit konnte jemand hereinkommen und sie sehen. Aber das war ihm Moment egal.

„Mach weiter Griss. Mach weiter, ich bin …"

Sie kam nicht weiter, denn Grissoms Hand fand ihren G-Punkt und sie schrie leise auf.

Mein Gott, dachte Grissom als er sah wie sie der Orgasmus überkam. Er zog sich zu sich und gab ihr so Halt. Nach einer Weile wurde ihr Atem langsamer.

Sara wurde klar was gerade passiert war. Ohne wirklich Sex zu haben, nur mit seinen Worten und seine Händen hatte Grissom ihr einen Orgasmus verschafft.

Was würde er nur von ihr denken.

Grissom merkte, dass sich ihre Körpersprache veränderte. Sie versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen, aber er hielt sie fest.

„Sara."

„Grissom, entschuldige. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Nichts. Das war einfach phantastisch. So sexy."

Trotzdem lies er sie langsam los und drehte sie zu sich herum. Sie sollte sehen, dass er es ernst meinte.

Der Zweifel in ihren Augen verschwand als er sie küsste.

„OK?", fragte er sich nach einer Weile.

Sara nickte.

„Habe ich dir mit meinem Experiment geholfen?"

„Ja, aber ich habe vergessen alle Reaktionen zu dokumentieren."

„Wie konnte das passieren?"

Grissom versuchte seiner Stimme einen ernsten Klang zu geben.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sorry Boss."

„Ich fürchte, du wirst das Experiment wiederholen müssen."

„Ja."

Sie blickte auf ihre Schuhe um ein Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Zieh dich an, verpacke alles und komm dann zu mir ins Büro."

Sie schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Nein."

„Gut, dann erwarte ich dich."

Er lies sie los und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.

Xxx

Grissom schloss die Bürotür hinter sich.

Hatte er das gerade geträumt oder wirklich getan?

Mein Gott, wie aufregend. Wie erregend.

Sara schien nichts gegen seine Experimente zu haben. Und als Wissenschafter konnte er sich nichts Besseres vorstellen.

xxx


End file.
